


Hiraeth

by NinenineFALL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinenineFALL/pseuds/NinenineFALL
Summary: 第一次写生贺，祝他俩生日快乐🎂🎊🎊🎊标题有化用梗，不要打我
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 2





	Hiraeth

“开门——开……门——！”  
宫治被吵醒了。他抬头看了看床边的钟表——4点12分——蓝色的灯光亮了又熄，距离闹铃响起还有一会儿。他又平躺回床上，关节摩擦着发出响声，伸出的小臂在冷空气的包裹下缩回被窝，在心里细数着还能继续感受这清晨被打断的温暖的秒数，僵硬的身体像昨晚和床打了一架——今天，是今天——他纠正。宫治闭着眼，大口地喘息着想稳住因为冷气发抖的身体——合金制的卷帘门的震动声——此刻他才回想起自己醒来的缘由。  
这声音有段时间了。  
宫治猛地坐起，匆匆忙忙蹬上裤子，趿拉着拖鞋、系着腰带往门口赶。  
玻璃门的钥匙还在卧室，急切的心情和还未彻底清醒的头脑使他忘记了——走到门前才想起。敲门的声音忽大忽小，仿佛能从其中猜透店外来者的情绪。宫治抓起钥匙往回走时他脑内飞起万千可能。

“……”  
“……”宫侑瞪着他弟弟，红血丝覆盖了眼白大部分区域，睫毛因为哈欠连带的泪水在冬日里闪闪发亮，“……你他妈……睡死算了。”  
“只有剩饭，别睡我床。”宫治看着门外醉到乱撞的人，侧身让他进门。  
十二月的东京在一夜间被白色粉刷透彻，雪花把城市和人心用带着雾气的呼吸捆在一起。宫侑就是在这样的一个凌晨砸了近半个小时门。  
重新拉下卷帘门，关上店铺的第二层防备。宫治觉得一会就要开店，不上锁应该也没有关系。  
他回头看见那个后背蹭着墙壁一台阶跨三次的男人，叹了口气跟上去。  
“喝了多少？”  
“你……看着呢？”宫侑对着台阶和墙角傻笑，耳廓红到透明，面庞因为酒气而出现红润被凌晨的气温收尽后又添了暖气的热量缓缓释放出来。  
治抬起右腿用膝盖顶了一下他屁股。  
侑没叫痛，只是抬起头来冲他挑挑眉。  
“你知道……我打……打了几个电话吗？”他尝试着把语句从嘴里连接好再吐出来，结果因为爬升的动作失败了。  
“……”治没接他的话，“再忍一会就能吐了。”  
“别胡扯……给我转移话题。我早吐……吐得不剩了。”  
走进房间后侑看起来清醒了许多。或许是因为不需要大幅度的运动，也或许是因为房间的气温适合醒酒，他自己也说不清楚是因为什么使他安心下来。

房间还残留着睡梦的温度，棉被的温热足以把人拉上幻想和幸福的山坡。  
宫治端着水杯、拎着壶上来时，侑已经昏昏沉沉睡了过去，脑袋趴在桌上，脸上的肌肉因为挤压而变形，不安分的刘海早就散落在额前，盘腿伏着腰背，裹着治刚才塞给他的被子——就是几分钟前还在治身上那一床。  
治每放下一件东西他就睁开眼睛看治一次，倦怠和疲惫，夹着少许委屈、愧疚、不安和寂寞，治不需要解读他的眼神就知道侑在想什么——侑  
他在等一个上床许可——意识模糊的人反倒规矩到可怕。  
“把这些都喝了。还有饭团，你想吃就吃，我拿了两个。收拾好了就赶紧睡觉。”  
水。醒酒汤。感冒药。已经包装好但未拆封的饭团。终于全部在茶几上摆好时。侑才扭扭脖子抬起身来，单看这副模样，没有人能想像出他是那个用敲门声把治叫醒的人。拿起水杯几乎虔诚到过分地喝净，自己仔仔细细数了药粒的个数后一口吞下。拆开一个写着金枪鱼字眼的包装，他轻轻咬下一口——米是温的。  
在把桌上全部的东西都碰过一遍后宫侑窸窸窣窣脱了外套钻上了床。

治看着他拿起水杯时就没再搭理他，拿了衣物去卫生间冲澡。自从在东京开了分店压力剧增后，他被迫把这个习惯改到了早晨。热气顺着门缝窜开，他试着用毛巾把手臂上立起来的汗毛顺倒——差2分到5点——治洗漱好走出卫生间，看了眼自己的手机，通话记录中满是红色，他找到房东先生的电话记在记事本上。  
看着躺在床上睡得正香的侑，叹了口气开始收拾桌上的碗杯。倒好热水后拿起围裙、手套准备下楼开始今天的营业。

“喂、。”他听见宫侑在床上叫他。  
“嗯？”伴随着疲惫和倦意，治不想再处理他带来的麻烦。  
“你是不是今天睡傻了？”侑稍微起身看着把手按在门把手上的人。  
“嗯？”治以为自己听错了，虽然他太阳穴上血管确实跳得厉害。  
“赶我走啊，混蛋。”他虽然这么说着却躺了下去。  
“啧，神经病。”治不想与他纠缠下去，开了门大步下楼。

房租，水费，电费，还有大米，他查看着储物冰箱里的食物，开始计算这个月的花销——一会要给房东打电话商议明年的租金，虽然有些迟了，但应该也没有太大问题；北前辈那边应该周一就把米送过来，这样说也就是明天；水费和电费在网上交会有些延迟，但现在也没有出门的功夫了，一会用手机交也来得及。  
已经是29号了，他把日期写在页眉。马上就是新的一年了。眼睛有些干涩，治忍不住打了个哈欠。是不是瓦数低一些的灯会好一些。他在心里盘算着。  
一层的气温远没有二楼那样让人愉快。宫治想把记事本揣进围裙搓搓手，然而很不凑巧，今天的围裙上下没有一个兜。  
他不得已走出储物间，解下围裙三步并作两步踩上楼梯。  
虽和平日里开始工作的时间相差无几，但他还是觉得今天要抓紧时间才行。可能是气温的原因，宫治觉得后颈和肩膀隐隐作痛，他觉得必须添件衣服才行。从衣橱拿出一件并不常穿的外套，回头时发现侑呆呆地看着他。  
“要出门？”侑稍稍坐起来问他，稍带鼻音的声音让他听起来和平日截然不同。  
“太冷了。”宫治一面把胳膊伸进袖子，一面准备再次下楼。  
“喂，今天……休息一下吧，我说。”侑对着背影口气平淡地开口。  
话语落地时治还在迈步，侑准备躺下了——他知道今天没戏了。但下一秒他就看见治回头冲他苦笑——“那你个混蛋去开店啊。”  
侑从床上起来开始一件件地把刚才脱下的衣服穿上，治眯着眼睛看他。  
“围裙，还有帽子……手套，我还缺什么？都给我吧。”侑向治伸手。  
“楼下都有。你来真的？”治听见自己的身体在兴奋地尖叫，他很久没有好好休息了。可他只是冲着忙碌的宫侑挑挑眉，因为假装严肃的表情太过长久而下意识地吸了吸鼻子。  
“假的。”宫侑把他拽到床边。  
宫治顺着他的力气直接躺在床边，把眼睛闭上，房间里面只剩下服装纤维与床被织物的摩擦声。

“喂。你最近几点睡觉。”治听见一个他并不熟悉的、来自远方的声音。  
“……两点、或者三点要多吧。”治动动嘴唇回应，声音低到让侑贴上去才听见三的字节，可这仿佛已经用尽了他全部力气。此刻的他就像被戳中了的氢气球，在床上的海洋里漂浮着。  
侑在他旁边。两人一躺一坐任秒针转动着发出机械冷血的回声。侑把眼睛阖上，不去回头看那个把上半身摆成十字、拼命想睁开眼睛却又屡次放弃的人。  
直到宫侑觉得自己快睡过去了头低到脖子发酸了才回过神来又一次拉开夹克拉链。短暂的小睡并没有缓解他身体的疲惫。  
“治。”宫侑清清喉咙，半闭着眼睛推搡他。  
“……唔。让我再躺一会……”  
“我关灯，然后好好休息吧。”他看见治因为灯光皱着的眉头。  
“……不。”  
“听话。”  
“……今天……必须开门。”治还是躺着，只有嘴唇一开一合发出苍蝇般的声音让人知道他没有睡过去。  
侑忍不住打了个哈欠。他把运动衬衣脱下来。  
“治你多大了？”  
“28。”  
“那我呢？”  
“78。”  
“看来没糊涂。所以赶紧听我的话。”他把裤子搭在床边的凳子上。又推了推治让他换衣服。  
“多管闲事的屁话老头。”治起来把刚才翻出来的外套和一个小时前匆忙穿好的卫衣三下五除二地脱干净，又把侑没看上的睡裤从被子角落翻出来，开始换裤子。  
“你去锁上门，贴个告示。”治对那个已经爬上床的人说。  
“果然还是你屎尿多啊。”侑这是今天第二次从那张床上跃起来了。披了治刚脱下的外套往外走。  
“钥匙，纸和笔，你都知道在哪……”治的尾音被枕头吞下去，他钻进已经那个渴望已久的被窝。  
等到侑捏他后腰让他往里点的时候治已经没办法分清那是现实还是梦境了。

他梦见侑给他传球过来，盯着旋转下坠的排球，他并起双臂稳稳地把它接起。  
应该是7岁的时候。宫治猜想。  
结果被治接起来的球越飞越高，越飘越远。两人一起去追。草地的柔软让这个梦境真实到可以触摸，他一脚踩在细碎的石块上，一脚迈进草丛中。  
侑对他喊，让他快点。  
治拼命去追赶，他仰头望着那个还在旋转的球，终于快要赶上的时候他才意识到自己已经跑进了轨道禁区。他不敢再往前了。球还在上方飘。  
他低下头，他没看见侑——球的下方，或者他的周围——什么都没有。治开始往回跑，可是他眼前变成了轨道，他几乎是跳跃着才能躲开枕木、踏在那之间的草地上。可他越是努力越是跑不到尽头。  
直到他听见警笛想起，他觉得自己要死在这里了，想要大叫却发不出声音，拼命奔跑结果只是在减少与死亡碰面的时间。汗已经浸湿了他的衬衫。治最终决定停下来背对着声音发出的方向——至少他认为那样可以减少恐惧。  
「你在干什么呢？」  
唉？  
「排球都滚远了。」  
侑冲他做鬼脸，嫌弃他没接到刚才的球。  
明明有接到啊……  
「算了，反正我还有很多。」  
他听见侑作出眺望的姿势对着球消失的方向说，  
那个口气就像吃饭掉了一粒米似的。治低头看着脚下的泥土，回想着上周爸爸带他们去商场买的两个一模一样的排球。  
「你在说什么……鬼话。」治抬头、开口，但他舌头打了个结才肯把最后的单词吐出。因为此刻他眼中的侑已经把头发染成金黄、刘海也整齐地梳好用发胶固定——分明就是成年人。  
「你想什么呢？」侑俯下身子向他伸手。  
治猜想自己从来没在侑面前这么窘迫过，他一定狠狠拧紧眉头、满脸赤色地流着大汗，实际上的确如此。他也从来没见过会主动拉起自己的侑。治瞪着那个逆光的人，像瞪着世界唯一的敌人。  
「不就是没接住我传的球嘛，至于那么看我吗？」侑把他拉起来，困惑而抱歉地抓了抓后脑勺。此时的宫治终于看清了周围的景色——体育馆，灯光，观众，裁判，球网……  
「我们现在在哪？在打和谁比赛吗？」  
「靠？你就因为个球然后傻了？」侑过来抓住他的肩膀，尝试着晃动着。  
不熟悉的运动服，没见过侑穿这个背号。  
「喂，你振作点啊，虽然是赛前热身，但你也太脱线了吧。」侑好像相信这样摇下去就能把自己的弟弟召回似的。  
——抱歉，在这里的，并非你的兄弟。  
治任由光线和人脸在自己眼中跳动、闪烁，终于到了头脑有些发昏时他抓住侑的手腕，却发现在该裸露的地方多出了黑色西装袖口。  
「治，醒醒。」侑看着他。  
他搞不清楚情况，但并不紧张。下意识转头望去，发现这里是母亲的葬礼现场。  
「嗯。」治回应他，却不看他。掌心的汗从被感觉到时就是冷的，他试着呼吸，却一无所获。

“十一点半了。”侑的声音从他耳边传过来，“做饭吃。”  
“……”被人从梦境中拉出来还有种踩在沼泽上的错觉，治大吸了一口气。  
“最近很累吗你？说了很多梦话。”侑还是对着天花板小声嘟噜。  
“倒是你，运动员喝那么多真的不会出问题吗？”治回嘴。  
“你很烦唉。”虽然是抱怨的话，治却听不出什么怨气。  
“吃什么？”治开始起身。他睡得热了，脚底开始生汗，他不想继续维持两个大男人挤在床上的僵硬姿势了。  
“我呢，刚才做了个梦。”  
“是吗？”治被挤在里面，不想把被子掀太开又不想光着身子太久。把刚刚冷凉手背贴在侑的大腿上，“把我衣服拿过来。”  
“我肩膀被你弄得难受，你被子掀开也太多了。”侑不为所动，“你躺下我就拿。还有，别冰我腿。”  
治翻了个白眼，毫不在意床上余下的地方，他把自己的肩头挤进去。

“你躺下了我也没有太想拿。”  
“我知道，赶紧说。”治盯着算不上雪白的天花板。  
“我说，我梦见咱们小时候了。”他顿了顿，想确保治在听。可治没作出任何表示。  
“就是我们刚换成上下铺那会儿，我要睡上铺来着，你还跟我争。”侑等不来回应便继续下去——他回想起来治在别人说完之前永远不会有什么表示的习惯——是他自己忘记了。  
“开始的两天我们每天晚上都要打一架决定谁睡上面来着，第三天的时候你主动睡下面了，我又觉得不对，于是变成了我和你争下铺。然后有一天，爸爸和妈妈都不在家，但是他们去干什么了我却不记得了，我只记得那天晚上外面的路灯特别亮，我睡不着，下来找你睡。”  
“……”  
“我说完了。”侑见他仍没有反应，便补充到。  
“然后呢？”治开口笑他，“你别二十多年后跟我坦白说你那时是害怕睡不着，把我挤的第二天发现头上撞出了包，你还狡辩说是我自己非要撞墙。当时某个人还嫌我没有拉窗帘，没有把夜光的闹钟背对着你。这个时候说这个也不嫌害臊。”  
侑冷哼一声，噗地一声也开始跟着他笑起来。被子的热气被两人弄得都跑走了。  
“你不知道，我当时害怕你尿床，担心好几天。不过后来我睡上面就没有这个烦恼了。”  
“你这个混蛋。”侑还在笑，他伸出手去捏治的鼻子。

“舒服了？”等到床被两人的笑声都打动开始摇晃起来时，侑突然来了这么一句。  
治的眼角挤出泪来，用胳膊肘在被子下杵侑的腰。  
“混蛋。”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“也没谁，只是算了一下我们上次见面的时间。”  
“是吗？”治咋舌。  
“快起来做饭，我饿了。”  
“你把我衣服拿过来。”  
“伸手会冷，你空调好逊。”  
“懒猪一会被饿死。”  
“你没吃早饭吧。”侑冷笑着。  
“混蛋，我要起床了。”治忍不住坐起来撕他哥哥臭嘴。

治穿衣服的时候看见桌上还剩下一个饭团。他发现自己永远拿两个的坏习惯还是没有改掉——今天原来也拿了两个上来。  
“你个饿鬼，桌上还有个饭团。”治看见身后的侑撑起身子来开始摆弄手机。  
“给你留的，你个蠢蛋。”


End file.
